The present invention relates generally to disposable infant diapers and more particularly, to an infant diaper provided with improved means, in the form of an attached wrapper, allowing for the complete encapsulation of the diaper when soiled, thereby permitting its considerate disposal. Considerate disposal refers to the reduction of the unpleasantness associated with the disposal of a soiled infant diaper and addresses means enhancing the hygienic manipulation and subsequent disposal thereof.